Fade to Black
by kniveschan
Summary: What happens when Harry gets new neighbors? Will they be magical or muggle? Harry will learn that a real family comes in unexpected packages. Love will bloom between the most unlikely people. And why is Voldemort being so nice all of a sudden? Albus/hermoine/ron bashing, rating will go up no one under 18, you have been warned. pairings may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Knives Chan here. Just wanted to give a heads up; I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form, only my own characters. This is my first fan fic on here, so feel free to leave comments/advice. In addition, I also need a beta or anyone who is willing to volunteer to help me as I write. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 1 The Drive

The engine of a Camaro hummed down a deserted path.

"Are we there yet?" asked a tall white male from the back seat in a serious yet amused voice. The driver clenched their hands at the steering wheel.

"Ask me again _Whiskers_ and I WILL end you!"

The front passenger bursts out in belly aching laughter. The driver's lips quirk up slightly so that if one weren't looking they would have missed it.

"Knives got you there _Sir Whiskers_" Whiskers glared at him before catching the very slight smile on her face.

"Oh? You think you can do better _Jiggly Puff_?" That did the trick, she started laughing. Her laughter tinkled like a wind chime on a summer's eve. The two men looked to each and gave thumbs up.

"Cut it out you guys. We are almost there." She said in between laughter before calming down. "You have to be patient." Whiskers looked at her.

"How the hell is cleaning toilets going to help?" That got her laughing again.

"Etienne, have I told you how much I love you yet?" she asked.

Etienne chuckled "Love you too sis." His raging red eyes shined with happiness, love, and mirth. Ethan shook his head at them. As Knives rounded the corner to enter the main town, Ethan recognized the area.

"Hey guys we might want to cast on our glamour before entering the town of Surrey. Three people moving in that look devilish will NOT sit well if the description the wizard realtor gave me is anything to go by." stated Jiggly Puff.

That being said they took in the vision all three of them made. Etienne was about 7.4ft tall, muscular, pale skin, red eyes, arms covered in tattoos envisioning death, ears covered in piercings, with pitch black hair that went to the middle of his back. Jiggly Puff was the second tallest coming in at about 6.8ft, very muscular, tattooed as well with death and life, his hair was black streaked with red, it reached to his lower back, a goatee, no piercings, peach pale skin, and the brightest blue eyes one had ever seen. They were both wearing black jeans with holes in them. Jiggly Puff had a spike collar with a spike wrist cuff to match. Etienne wore a black dog like collar with two spiked wrist bands, and a hoodie with an image of the grim reaper's scythe. Jiggly Puff had on a grey t-shirt with the image of a skeleton crow. The two then looked over to Knives. Now she was one hell of a picture. It looked like hell and earth clashed and she was their creation. Knives was the third tallest coming in at 6.2ft, an hour-glass shape that made even the goddess of love green with envy, lean and fit, long bright silver hair that reached down to her knees in big heavy waves when loose. She had piercings on each side of her lower lip, and her ears gauged and covered in them. Full luscious lips, bright warm amber eyes, and a golden tan skin complexion that seem to draw the light towards her dark aura. She had visible tattoos on her arms. The black tank top did nothing to hide them. Her tattoos brought in death, life, and destruction. The perfect woman…well in their subculture at least.

"You know, now that I think on it. Ethan you never really explained where exactly we are going or what the place is like." Etienne responded as he cast his glamour. Ethan cast his and proceeded to explain. "Surrey is a small town filled with middle class people who aren't too bad at least not until we go into Privet Drive. There aren't many houses there but it's all cookie cut out houses. The house I bought was the best one that was available. The houses themselves are bland, the people are bland. Everyone has a misguided belief of what normal is, and everyone knows who type of thing." Ethan continued on with explanation while sifting through his bag and pulled out a folder that had pictures of the house and handed it to Etienne.

"Hey we are here peoples." Knives said as she pulled into Privet Drive and found number 8 Privet Drive. "Wow Ethan you were not kidding when you said it was bland. Not too bad though, us three will change it into something awesome. We got magic, brawn, and brains, we got this right Knives?" She looked at him and grinned as she lastly cast her glamour on.

"Let's get this show on the road guys. We got one and a half months to complete our home before heading to Hogwarts." Etienne groaned at that "And we wouldn't have to, had it not been with those dickwads and an incompetent MoM in America. As soon as that statement left Etienne's mouth Knives' eyes narrowed and grew cold. The two brothers looked at their sister before feeling a shiver down their spine. Their sister was a force to reckon with. Ethan sent Etienne a rebuking glare for bringing up the memory. Out of all three of them, their big sister was the one who was affected the most. Had it not been for her good heart and unbelievable inner strength none of them would be here at this moment. Etienne managed to look sheepish and ducked his head down, "I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to bring up the past." Knives shook her head and dismissed the apology.

"Do not worry my little brother. As you said, it is the past. We cannot move forward if we cannot accept our past. We have left that world behind for a new one." Knives set the car in park. Mentally, all three of them re-enforced the promise they made to each other. No matter what happened and what got in the way, they would always protect and love each other till the end of time.

"She's right big brother. We have begun a new life, more importantly it's a new life with all of us together." Ethan added.

"Hell's yeah! We are the three musketeers, one for all in all for one. We got this!" exclaimed Etienne. The three siblings joined hands in the center symbolically. With the three of them there was nothing they could not do. So with triumph smile on their face; more like evil plotting grins, they stepped out of the car and began what laid a head a journey that will forever change them.

A/n: Here is the end of chapter one. Please help a writer out; rate and/or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter in Fade to Black. Just so anyone who wonders there will be some song lyrics in the upcoming chapters. Those lyrics I do not own what so ever unless otherwise stated by moi. Again I do not own anything harry potter or other media references i.e. pokemon reference in chapter 1, rate and review. Enjoy my loves.

Chapter 2: Meeting the New Neighbors

It was a little passed midday where at little number 4 P.D. the clanging of dishes could be heard. Harry was doing the dishes. Today was his cousin Dudley's birthday. Harry sighed, how he wished someone would genuinely wish him well on his own day of birth. However, that was not to be…Fate was a bitch. His back still burned from the beating earlier this morning for not making Dudley's favorite breakfast food perfect. Harry focused on doing the dishes as way to distract himself from the pity party and the pain of his back. Dudley was looking out the window when he saw a car pull up to the house in front of them that had been empty for the past year.

"Mummy look! Someone is moving into the house across the street!" he yells to Petunia .

Petunia stopped fussing at her husband for a moment and went to look. Sure enough a green and black car was parked in front of the house that never sold for years.

"My word, the rumors were true. Someone actually bought the house." Petunia was astonished to say the least.

The house never sold. Many people thought it was cursed or something of the like. Those people had no idea how right they were, cursed it was but in a good way, for magic folk anyway. That house was meant to be occupied by wizards and/or witches who wished to incorporate muggle life with their magic one. Vernon walked over and joined the family in the staring of the newcomers out from the living room. Three figures step out of the car, two males and one female. Their eyes widened at how tall they were, freakishly tall to be exact. All three of them were gorgeous. The tallest of three had short black hair, pale skin, very muscular, a slender frame, broad shoulders, and a succulent arse (according to Petunia in her mind). The second tallest was more lean, still broad shouldered, also black hair that fell to his shoulders, a soul patch, nice arse (Petunia once again), and honey colored skin. The shortest of the three; being the young lady, was lean with an hour glass shape, caramel kissed skin, long bright red hair that stopped at her juicy arse (Vernon and Dudley, don't kill me for emphasizing the attraction to arses). All three of the Dursleys were literally salivating at the sight of the three youngsters.

The young female rounded the car and opened the trunk as the moving truck came up to them. The two boys begun to unload the back seat of the car and the trunk, seeing this Vernon got an idea on a way to not drag the freak along nor leave him alone in the house with his freakish magic. Vernon smirked with glee, today could not have gone better.

"Boy, get your scrawny arse in here!" he bellowed.

Harry nearly dropped the plate he was soaping up as he was startled by the shout. They had been so quiet that he actually thought they had left already.

'Thank goodness for small miracles.' He thought as he caught the plate before it broke in the sink. Quickly he set the plate down as he calmed his heart from the mini heart attack he just suffered.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Replied Harry as he scurried to the living room. Once there, he saw his family huddled in the window staring across the street.

"Grab your coat boy. We are greeting the new neighbors. Do not speak unless spoken to, am I understood?" Harry nervously nodded his head frantically. With that they left and made their way to new the neighbors.

Boxes, bags, cases, and miscellaneous littered the ground around the house and vehicles. The young men had already taken the heavy stuff and made their way into the house. Once Etienne managed to open the door and entered, he groaned. "Damn, you weren't kidding when you said it was bland and would need lots of work. We practically have to destroy the inside and reconstruct it!" Ethan and Knives chuckled at their brother's obvious distress. Now their sister was left grouping things in groups of order to be brought in. As Knives picked a crate she heard someone call out to her.

"Excuse me! Hi you must be the new neighbors!"

Knives turned to the source of the voice. She saw four figures make their way across the street. As far she could tell they were two whales, a horse faced woman, and a young anorexic boy.

"Why yes we are. And who might you be?"

"We are the Dursleys from across the street at number 4. I am Vernon, this is my lovely wife Petunia. This here is my pride and joy, my son Dudley." Vernon introduced them with his chest puffed out in obvious pride. Petunia smiled and said hello while Dudley blushed and squeaked out a hello. Knives greeted each one politely until her eyes settled on Harry. She noticed how Vernon failed to introduce the teen and the down trotted look as he kept his eyes glued to the ground. Vernon saw that Knives had noticed Harry; barely containing his disgust he grunted an introduction.

"This is my nephew Harry Potter, troublesome boy." Harry flinched before he could contain himself at the obvious hate in his Uncle's voice. Knives was taken aback by the hostility towards the teen.

"Hello miss." Replied Harry as he looked up at her. His killer green eyes, though clouded by sadness and defeat, widened at he saw just how tall she was. He barely reached to her bosom. Knives wondered what had happened to the poor kid. The other two had come out from the house and saw their sister talking to a family, probably neighbors. But they could see her attention was focused on the frail looking teen, leisurely they took their spots by their sister; Etienne on her left and ethan on her right. Harry trembled in fear at the three huge people.

"I am Willow, pleased to meet you all. This giant next to me is my younger brother Etienne and this other giant is our baby brother Ethan. Boys these are the Dursleys from Number 4 across the street with their nephew Harry." Each greeted the family.

"You seem to have still many things to move inside. Why don't you allow Harry here to help out?"

"Oh no, we couldn't take such an offer Mr. Dursley. It looks like you and your family is going out. We do not wish to hold you up."

"Nonsense, consider it as a welcoming gift from us"

"I'm sure between my brothers and I, we can manage."

Ethan and Etienne took that as their cue to return to moving all the stuff in. Knives once again looked to Harry straight in his eyes; those breathe taking eerie green eyes. Seeing them dull even more made her heart got out to the boy. He was probably just a misunderstood young man.

"Please Miss Willow, take our nephew and put him to work. Lord knows he does nothing but lazy around the house. The boy could use some hard work to build a better character. It's one of the reasons we have sent him to St. Brutus for the ill-behaved boys." Insisted Petunia.

Knives contemplated the offer, should she allow it and find a way to bring some life back into those eyes or let him be. That was until Ethan screamed out spiders, basement, and something about not going down there. Knives sighed in defeat.

"On second thought, I shall take you up on your offer."

Vernon grabbed Harry harshly and barely by the skin of his teeth managed to not to toss him to Willow. Harry still lost his balance and crashed into Willow. Willow caught Harry in her arms and stabilized him.

"Boy, I expect to treat them with the upmost respect, do what they tell do to, and no _**funny**_ business am I clear?" Vernon hissed out.

Harry shakily regained his senses and whispered out a yes sir. Knives narrowed her eyes at the treatment of the teen. The signs showing were that of possible abuse. She wrapped her arms tighter around Harry discreetly in an attempt to calm the teen. With that the Dursleys bid farewell and made their back to their car, where they drove off to their destination.

"You alright Harry?" Knives asked concern coloring her voice. Harry blushed beet red and ducked his head stuttering out a yes. Harry was still wrapped in her arms, the heat of the hug was comforting and he did not wish to remove the arms even though he knew he had too. Knives nuzzled his head making him look up at her. The blush made him look cute and effeminate, bringing out his doe like eyes. As she observed the teen, his face showed nothing but his eyes begged her not to let go. He was so cute, his heart shaped face, button nose, hair so black it shined blue, and so tiny that her body could have been used as shield for him. Knives decided to help Harry, it looked like he needed a big sister.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed little one. I won't bite or hurt you and neither will the other two. Now do me a favor and grab the paper bags so I can take the crate." Knives released Harry feeling his body sag in disappointment. Grabbing what was needed the two went inside the house, chaos ensued. Etienne came into the hall running to close the door. Knives tells harry to place the bags in the kitchen where an oak table stood, courtesy from the previous owners. As harry enters he sees the long haired brother working on the stereo. Once the brother had the stereo up and running, he attached his ipod to it. A dark beat that consisted of drums and guitar was emitting from the speakers. Harry had never heard such melody to his ears. 'What kind of music is this? It makes me want to lose control, bring out the anger, scream, growl…..I…..Like it' Harry thought. As soon as that thought crossed his mind he heard singing.

Etienne: "All I ever asked of you…. is to be my….parasite…..the one infecting me…"

Ethan: "Tear out my heart…But it's all part of your sickness…and in health until death.."

Knives (growl distortion): "I won't let you bring me dooooooooownnn!

Look at me! Love is your medicine!"

Ethan and Etienne (clean/distorted): "Mine is adrenaline, the blood stains and gasoline fumes crawl back from hell again. After all it's where I've been after being with you"

Knives (clean): "I hate where I stand when I'm next to you….mother fucking parasite!

(distort) Keep your eyes away from my prize. You ARE what I despise. Every time you say; keep

away from me. Keep away from me!"

Etienne (clean): "I hate where I stand, when I'm next to you….mother fucking parasite!"

Ethan (distorted): "Our love is a wasteland, all because of you, mother fucking parasite!"

Knives (clean): "I hate, I hate, I hate you!

(distorted) You don't belong, you don't belong, belong"

All (clean): "I hate where I stand!"

The energy around the room was incredible as metal was played and sung. Never in his life had he felt such a huge hum of pure raw power coursing through his body. He saw the others bang their head and purposely collide with each other (also known as mosh pit), so he let the music sing in his body and he too head banged. The intensity shot up higher and higher, magic flowed out and burst vases as the completion of the song came. It seemed everyone had been seduced by the beat; skin glowed, faces flushed, sweat formed on their skin, bodies climaxed. Ethan, Etienne, and knives stared at Harry. Harry realized he had ejaculated in his trousers and lost control of his magic, hence the broken vases. Harry stared back in embarrassment and fear as he realized he did magic in front of muggles. 'This is bad.' He thought.

Phew! That was a long chapter but finally done. Will the siblings let the cat out of the bag or leave him in the dark? How will harry adapt to the culture of metal and all things angry? Stay tuned for the next chapter. For anyone who is curious the lyrics are not my own. They belong to my friends' band called Unknown Zodiac the song is parasite. You can look them up in youtube if you don't believe me. Anyways please rate and/or review. tootles.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter of Fade to Black. As I stated before the fanfic will contain many lyrics from many songs. If anyone has any suggestions as to which should be used whether in the upcoming chapter or in later chapters feel free to message me. I'm always open to new ideas. Also I'd like to thank my little brother for helping me work out the kinks out. Again Harry Potter is its own trademark. I own nothing except my own characters. Enjoy!

Recap: chapter two

_The energy around the room was incredible as metal was played and sung. Never in his life had he felt such a huge hum of pure raw power coursing through his body. He saw the others bang their head and purposely collide with each other (also known as mosh pit), so he let the music sing in his body and he too head banged. The intensity shot up higher and higher, magic flowed out and burst vases as the completion of the song came. It seemed everyone had been seduced by the beat; skin glowed, faces flushed, sweat formed on their skin, bodies climaxed. Ethan, Etienne, and knives stared at Harry. Harry realized he had ejaculated in his trousers and lost control of his magic, hence the broken vases. Harry stared back in embarrassment and fear as he realized he did magic in front of muggles. 'This is bad.' He thought._

Chapter 3: the change

The room was dead silent, no movement was made. 'This is really bad.' Harry's mind raced with every possible scenario towards his accidental bout of magic. He didn't mean to break the vases, the music had taken over senses and made him forget everything; no Dumbledore, Death Eaters, abusing relatives or anything. It was just him. Now because of his magic (and rotten luck) he had exposed muggles to magic, that meant he not only would be in trouble of underage use of magic but also exposing magic, which in turn would lead to his 'family' being notified, and then proceed to beat the shit out him for his freakish nature. Great.

"Oh sorry about the vases, I have no idea how that happened." Apologized Harry looking a shade paler and anxious, if anything they wouldn't be able to accuse him of being ill mannered.

Knives let out a breath of relief. When the vases had exploded she was sure one of them had caused it and showed a non-magic person what they were. 'Well that answered my question.' She thought trying to calm her heart.

Etienne was thinking of a way to get out of the mess. Seriously they just literally got here. There was no way they were going to pack everything and leave. 'Perfect how do we get out of this one? Hmm maybe if- no that wouldn't work. The kid isn't that stupid…wait I got it- oh there's a spider in the corner. I must remember to vacuume the nooks and crannies before Ethan sees one'

Ethan wasn't even paying attention to the scene. His thoughts and eye sight were zeroed in on the dust bunny by the bottom corner of the room that suspiciously looked like a spider. 'I'm watching you spider. I won't let you get away. Muahahaha. Oh the kid apologized….why was the kid apologizing?' he thought as the apology Harry gave drew him out.

"Don't worry about it Harry, we can buy a new ones."

"Or we can fix them"

"How?"

Etienne waved his hand at the shards. The shattered pieces floated back to their respective spots and reassembled themselves.

"There, fuck your shit vases" Ethan and Willow chuckled at their brother's antics.

Harry's eyes comically popped out of his head. He was able to do magic just like him and wandless to boot. He wondered if the other could too, and judging by the two's reaction to it he could assume that either all three of them could do magic or they accepted that their brother could and they couldn't. And let's not forget that if they did then they hung around in the magical community where everyone knew who he was. 'So much for finding people who knew nothing of me' he thought bitterly.

"You guys can do magic?"

"Yes"

"Yep"

"yeah"

All three of them answered at the same time. Harry laughed as it reminded him of two particular Weasley twin.

"So I assume that you can as well?" asked Ethan. Harry nodded in confirmation.

"I have just one question. How long did you plan on not telling me that you know who I am and that you would report to Skeeter?" he asked seriously.

The trio looked at each other in question, no one having any idea what harry meant nor who this Skeeter person was.

"I'm not sure we follow you Harry. What do mean by us knowing you?

"Who is Skeeter? Can we eat it?"

"No Etienne, no eating, maybe it's the headmaster's assistant? I mean we are attending Hogwarts. Do you go to Hogwarts Harry?"

Harry's mouth dropped at the questions they threw his way. How was it possible that by them being magical they had no idea who he was? Their faces showed nothing but honesty and confusion.

"You're kidding right? You guys are magical people and have no idea who I am? Who the Boy-Who-Lived is? Yes, I am attending Hogwarts, seriously though how can you know who the headmaster is but not Skeeter? Are you sure you guys are magical?" harry fired question after question back at them.

"Well for one my big brother, sister, and I are not from here. We just arrived from America."

"We only know who the headmaster is, is because my bank manager recommended Hogwarts to us."

"Yes harry we are magical. I'm sure or else all of the stuff we learned and lived through is nothing more than a clever illusion and I'm actually talking to a mouse in an abandoned warehouse."

"smart arse."

"Takes one to know one"

"Guys cut it out. Save it for later. Harry whatever identity you have we don't know nor do we care. We don't pay attention to the media or society. We stick to ourselves and follow our rules."

Harry had to sit down. This was a first for him. Usually anyone he encounters knows more about him than himself. As Harry shifted he realized his trousers where still wet from the..ahem.. climax, he blushed bright red. 'I need to a bathroom to clean up' went through his head.

"Oh ok. So you're not going to go and snitch to Skeeter?"

"Nope"

"What about the headmaster?"

"Nope"

"You guys actually possess a working brain?"

"Yep"

"Is one word responses all you know Ms. Willow?"

"Nope and call me Knives please."

"Why Knives?"

"I'll tell you the story some other time. Now I don't know about you guys but I want to change. Wearing clothes after a climax isn't exactly comfortable."

"I actually almost forgot about that. Thanks sis."

"Sure. Now come with me Harry. I think I own a pair of jeans that fit you."

Harry tried to protest that he was fine and to not worry about it but he got cut off by Ethan moving and sticking a carrot into his mouth that he got from the paper bags he had set down. Harry glared at Ethan as knives made her way to the boxes where her clothes were contained out in the hall. Ethan glared back before crossing his eyes making Harry giggle. Then Etienne's stomach decided to announce its hunger, quite loudly in fact. So as to not incur the wrath of his big sister, he took the carrot Ethan had stuffed into Harry's mouth and bit into it.

"Hey! That's my carrot!" complained Ethan.

"Then you shouldn't have stuffed it my mouth. Wait why are you eating the carrot that is covered in my saliva? Isn't that gross?"

"I wouldn't have to have place it there if you weren't about to complain."

"Om nom nom nom."

"My carrot!"

"Just get another one. I'm sure there are more from where you grabbed it. And I wasn't going to complain. I was merely expressing my opinion that it was ok, no worries."

"Sure whatever short stop"

"Aha! I found the jeans Harry!"

"I'm not short!"

"Extra baked taco shell, your argument is invalid"

"Now look you- wait what?"

Knives came back into the kitchen with the pair of jeans in one arm. Passing by the bag that was on the table, she grabbed a really huge carrot and handed it to Ethan.

"There now you have your carrot. Harry don't even bother because you're not gonna win. You have to learn how to argue like we do. And by that I mean be insane and also a sarcastic smartarse."

Harry was flustered and huffed in surrender before smiling again. These people were something else, but it was a welcomed changed. Now to ask the question he has been meaning to, what in the world was that earlier?

"Right. So….what exactly was that earlier? The music I mean and well I guess the climaxing part too."

Knives handed the jeans to Harry before beginning to explain. Ethan and Etienne went through their own boxes looking for a pair of jeans, after changing they came back into the kitchen.

"That my dear is something we like to call heavy metal or extreme hardcore rock. As for the climax, well that can only happen if you are able to truly grasp the underlying notes of the music. I'm surprised you were able to this quickly. It took me a while."

"Heavy metal? That's muggle music isn't it?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy.

"What is muggle? I'm not familiar with the term. You forget we are Americans not English."

"Oops I forgot sorry. Muggle is a term we magical people use to describe non-magical people."

"Ah ok. We just call them normies."

"Anyways heavy metal is music the embraces anger, violence, lust, energy, basically what we would think is the dark side. Heavy metal isn't all that though, it can be romantic, seducing, sad, and mournful or cheery as you have experienced."

"So the every single one of us climaxing to it is normal?"

"For the most part yes, it doesn't always happen. But when it does like Knives stated earlier one would to really understand the underlying notes and whatnot to experience it. However, the mood in which the particular song is set to influences yours."

"hm. So does that mean that it could happen with other types of music Ethan?"

"It can but not all music speaks to everyone. For example Knives can experience the same emotion that comes from heavy metal with hardcore techno and certain classical compositions. Everyone is different, thus different music speak to them in a particular fashion."

"That makes sense I guess. I got one more question. Aren't people who listen to heavy metal like that usually covered in tattoos, piercings, and have different colored hair?"

The trio grinned widely before dropping the illusions they placed on themselves. Harry's mouth dropped, they were absolutely gorgeous and badass. 'I want to look like them' though Harry. He saw that all three had tattoos and wore dark clothing. Knives had the most interesting piercings, it added to her rebel angel image, whereas the other two…Ethan looked like a fallen angel of darkness and Etienne earth bound demon. Their hair especially changed drastically. Ethan's became much longer

"You lot look bloody wicked!" exclaimed Harry. The trio laughed but saw the longing in him and decided that if he wanted to they would take him in and bless him with the music of their people.

"Harry I see that our subculture interests you. Would you like to join it?" asked Ethan already making a mental list of possible rock genres to start him off with. Harry used of his control to not start squealing like a girl and do a happy dance.

"Hell yes!" exclaimed Harry, excitement completely showed in his eyes.

Phew! That was a long chapter. Hope you all like it. Rate and review ^^


End file.
